


Take Some Cheese If You Please

by Titans_R_Us



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titans_R_Us/pseuds/Titans_R_Us
Summary: Cute sappy short prompts of Shiro and slightly older Pidge together in a healthy relationship.  Hope none of you are lactose intolerant with how cheesy these are.  Am open to take requests or more ideas in the comments section.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Pidge hates lipstick, Shiro changes her mind.

The stuff feels tacky and gross.  “Allura do I really have to wear this?”  Pidge whines to the princess.  

“Yes.” Allura says tersely. “This is a formal occasion Pidge, and what’s wrong with lipstick?  The color looks wonderful on you.”

“I look like a clown.” Or maybe she can pretend she’s a wild animal that just ripped into its fresh kill. Pidge bares her teeth in the mirror. The action does make her feel a little bit better.

“Nonsense, red suits you well.  Besides I’ve seen you apply makeup to your lips before.” Allura leans over to share the mirror, finishing the last touches on her own face.  

“That’s different.” Chapstick or a little bit of lip-gloss is much superior.  You don’t notice it if it comes off and it doesn’t stick to your teeth.  

Allura tugs her away from the mirror to the door.  “No it is not.   Now let’s go, the others are waiting.”  

Of course the others look dashing in their formal wear.  Shiro especially.  

“Wow.” Shiro says breathlessly.  “You look amazing.”  

Pidge tries not to melt. They’ve only been dating for two months, but Shiro seems to almost effortlessly leave her helpless with his words and actions.  

“Thanks.” She mutters. “You…you look good too.”  

It’s a mix between a dance and recruiting new allies.  And each paladin has their part to play.  Keith and Lance make the general public feel at ease. Pidge and Hunk lure guests with their wit, while Shiro and Allura try to hook the big fish.

It’s successful for the most part.  Each paladin has their own charm and most aliens have never even heard of a _human_ before.  Yet some are curious.  Overly curious.  Pidge notes as one of the females of the species reaches over to touch Shiro’s face. Shiro tries to brush her off with a nervous laugh, but the woman persists.  She doesn’t stop.

Pidge doesn’t know what comes over her.  One moment she’s chatting with a delegate from a world that thrives on _cheese_ , the next she’s next to Shiro glaring at the alien woman.

“Pidge wha—“ His sentence halts when Pidge snatches his other arm just to rip him from the alien’s grasp. This is unfortunately not enough to clear the green haze Pidge is in.  She drags Shiro down to her level, a feat in itself really, and…plants one on him straight on the cheek.  

Red apparently looks even better on Shiro, Pidge decides.  The obvious lipstick mark pleases Pidge.  So she makes two, no three more for good measure.  

“Sorry, but he’s off the market.” She declares to the woman just staring at the pair with her mouth open so wide that Lance could stuff his cow in it.  Then nodding at Shiro’s stunned face littered with her claim, she turns and heads back to the crowd she left.  

And what she’s done, doesn’t hit her exactly until she sees Hunk’s expression.  His clasped hands with his mouth stretched in an unholy grin.

“That was even better than Lance’s Latino dramas.”  He gushes.

The paladin goes as red as her lipstick. _“Oh my gosh. What have I done?”_

“You asserted yourself over your man in a jealous rage.” Hunk says gleefully. 

“What does that mean exactly, Green Paladin?” One of their guests twitches his antenna intrigued, “Was that a mating gesture of some sorts?’

“ _Yes_.”  “ **NO**.” Hunk and Pidge say simultaneously.  

Pidge feels a tap on her shoulder.  “Quinzak, what now?” She groans, twisting to the newcomer.  

A wet sticky smack lands on the tip of her nose.  

“There.” Shiro states cheerfully his lips painted the same color as hers.  It shouldn’t look that fabulous, but Shiro manages to pull the look off.   _“Now we match.”_

“What? H-how?” Shiro swoops in to kiss her forehead. _Smack_. One smear on the temple and then the other. _Smack, smack.  
_

“Allura had extra in case you accidently ‘rubbed’ it off somehow during the party.” He answers twisting another messy kiss into her cheekbone.

“How glorious!” The interested alien waves its tentacles in joy.  Hunk joins him.  “Your gesture is reciprocated!”

“Stop!” Pidge shrieks giggling trying to squirm away from the oily pecks, but Shiro gives no mercy.

“Never.” He chuckles, caging her lightly in his arms.  “There is no escape, _surrender_.”

His laughter contagious, so she retaliates going for every patch of skin she sees.  “I will have my revenge!” She shouts back.

It is a dirty affair. In the end both of their faces are gross with red lipstick rubbed practically everywhere. Eventually Allura takes one glance at them and with twitching lips sends both to their rooms to get cleaned up.  

Shiro doesn’t know which part was better, getting dirty or taking hours to clean up.

Pidge agrees.  Who knew staking a claim would be so fun? Maybe lipstick isn’t that bad after all?    


End file.
